


Daisy Chain

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Future, Humor, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-19
Updated: 2008-06-19
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Post-513: Justin's favorite radio show inspires a game at Britin





	Daisy Chain

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: My favorite couple has excellent taste: of course they share my sense of humor and my love for my favorite radio show!  


* * *

Justin loves to listen to “Wait Wait … Don’t Tell Me” while painting. For him, it’s even funnier than the Daily Show, because of the audience participation. Not that Justin would ever call in, although it would almost be worth having to deal with all those people just to win Carl Kassel’s voice for the outgoing message on the Britin answering machine. Just to see the look on Brian’s face the first time he hears the playback - priceless.  
  
But Justin needs to exercise caution when drinking coffee during the show, or at least remember to face away from the canvas while swallowing. This past Saturday, he was making so much noise, sputtering, coughing, snorting, crying, and damn near peeing his pants that Brian came to investigate.  
  
“So you’re doing sound installations now? At least it’s not violin music.”

“OMG, this is their Gayest.Show.Yet. It must be Pride Week in Chicago. John McCain has outed himself as a fan of Abba. On a Phoenix radio station call-in show yet.”  
  
Eyebrow arch ( Brian).

“His favorite song is ‘Take a Chance on Me.’ He plays it before events to get fired up. He wanted to use it for the campaign theme song, but he says they can’t afford it.”  
  
“Does this mean more McCain Girls videos?”  
  
“No doubt, since they don’t work for him. Anyway, it gets better. Scott McClellan was the guest star for the ‘Not My Job’ game, and he had to answer three questions about Truman Capote.”  
  
“Excellent. How’d he do?”  
  
“Trifecta.”  
  
“Good for him - and his book sales. Now we have to buy an autographed copy.”  
  
“Did you know that Capote was a competitive gossiper?”  
  
“Of course. He was a Type-A superqueen.”  
  
“He used to play a gossip game with his friends. That was one of the questions. He called it the International Daisy Chain. Sounds like our kind of game.”  
  
“International only? Like the Olympics? Where do they hold the qualifying rounds?”  
  
“Peter Sagal just said Capote got from Cab Calloway to Adolf Hitler in three moves.”

“Only three degrees of separation? No way!”  
  
“Hard to believe, isn’t it? From Calloway to Hitler by means of only three sexual partners.”  
  
“Who were they? Was Capote one of the three?”  
  
“Didn’t say.”  
  
“Hmm. Food for thought there. Much more fun than Sudoku.”  
  
Justin started sketching a map on his computer: “Let’s see, you had that Australian guy the week before Mardi Gras...”  
  
Brian drew a line to West Hollywood: “Don’t sell yourself short, Sunshine. Hollywood’s a very cosmopolitian town. And Brett and Conner often work abroad."  
  
“Language, please! I’m ‘compact’ and they never have to do it with broads. Look, here’s a video of the McCains boogieing to ‘Dancing Queen.’ He says he’s going to play it in the West Wing when he’s President.”  
  
“Thank you, Sunshine. Now I have a visual I can’t block out and an earworm permanently embedded in my brain. What’s next: ‘Waterloo’ at the Pentagon? ‘Voulez-vous’ at the State Department?”  
  
“Time for the antidote.” Justin clicked on “Chiquitita.” “Hey, stud. Wanna dance?”  
  
THE END


End file.
